1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for granting and revoking supplemental memory allocation requests.
2. Description of the Related Art
An application may request a memory manager for an amount of memory to allocate for application operations. Lower priority applications may initially request a smaller amount of memory, but during high load time periods may require additional memory resources.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to allocate memory resources to applications.